


Implied Arisan

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Yuyogyul tidur siang dan implied arisan.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul/Song Yuvin
Kudos: 7





	Implied Arisan

Yang namanya manusia tuh, kadang, udah tau butuhnya A dan sama sekali nggak butuh B tapi ngotot buat mendapatkan B.

Di cuaca panas normalnya orang butuh kamar ber-AC, atau kipas angin, atau es krim, atau paling nggak, jaga jarak sama manusia lain biar nggak kepanasan.

Tapi ya namanya juga manusia, udah tau panas, tapi ngotot buat tidur siang peluk-pelukan.

Manusia yang dimaksud di atas punya nama Yuvin, Yohan, dan Hangyul, yang di hari Sabtu dengan panas seperti di bengkel pandai besi ini, tidur siang saling berdempetan.

Padahal sebelum akhirnya menemukan posisi yang tepat mereka juga sudah panas duluan karena sempat berantem dulu (Yohan dan Hangyul sih, yang berantem, seperti biasa).

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu mereka bertiga berkumpul di kamar Hangyul. Si duo bocah goleran di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponsel masing-masing, sedangkan Yuvin duduk di atas ubin dengan tablet dan stylus di tangan, entah ngapain, tapi sepertinya urusan kerjaan.

“Keloni gue,” tuntut Yohan tiba-tiba, sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya sampai menimpa Hangyul yang berbaring telungkup mepet tembok, kemudian memberikan satu kecupan basah di pipi dan satu lagi di sudut bibir. Hangyul langsung merah sampai ke telinga dan lehernya.

“Panas tolol!” bentak Hangyul, kakinya refleks menendang Yohan menjauh. Tapi ternyata dia salah mengatur kekuatan, lupa juga kalau di bawah ada Yuvin. Yohan bergeser keras sampai kakinya menendang lutut Yuvin yang sedang diangkat menjadi penopang tablet di tangannya. Untung yang lebih tua sigap jadi dia sempat mengangkat tabletnya sebelum terlempar karena momentum dari gerakan lututnya.

Hening sejenak.

Yohan yang pertama kali tersadar jadi dia langsung berguling dan turun dari tempat tidur, buru-buru menyampaikan berbagai jenis kata maaf ke pacarnya itu.

“Astaga, maaf Kak. Nggak sengaja! Maaf banget. Tabletnya nggakpapa? Stylusnya nggakpapa? Eh salah, harusnya kak Yuvin dulu ya yang ditanyain. Kakak nggakpapa? Lututnya gimana? Yohan cium ya lututnya?” tanyanya beruntun sambil diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di lutut yang lebih tua.

Yuvin mau nggak mau ketawa melihat kepanikan dan tingkah Yohan. Diangkatnya wajah Yohan menggunakan tangkupan kedua tangannya. “Kakak nggakpapa,” katanya lembut lalu mencium bibir yang mencebik karena rasa bersalah itu.

Tatapan Yuvin kemudian jatuh ke Hangyul yang kini duduk di tempat tidur. Dia diam saja, tapi dari bagaimana kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah kentara kalau dia juga merasa bersalah. Satu tangannya ia lepaskan dari pipi Yohan dan bergerak menarik tangan Hangyul. “Sini.”

“... Kenapa? Gue juga salah, Kak. Tapi tolong jangan dihukum, jangan dicium.”

Yuvin kembali tertawa. “Sini,” katanya lagi. “Kakak mau bisikin Hangyul.”

Hangyul bingung, namun menurut. Dicondongkan tubuhnya ke arah yang lebih tua.

Ketika Hangyul mendekat tangan Yuvin bergerak dari pergelangan tangan ke tengkuk Hangyul. Diubahnya arah kepala yang lebih muda sehingga yang tadinya mendekatkan telinga ke arahnya menjadi berhadapan. “Kakak nggak marah,” bisik Yuvin, di bibir Hangyul.

Hangyul langsung bangkit, kemudian berguling kembali ke sebelah tembok, mengubur mukanya di bantal. “Kalo gue tendang lo juga boleh nggak sih Kak!” teriakannya teredam bantal.

Yohan yang dari tadi senyum-senyum nggak jelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, dihadiahi pelototan sadis si empunya muka yang kini sudah nggak terbenam di bantal lagi. “Keloni Yohan dong, Kak,” pinta Yohan lagi.

“Ya udah tidur siang aja yuk semuanya,” Yuvin menarik Yohan bangun dan mulai berbaring di ranjang Hangyul, dia di tengah seperti biasanya.

Yohan terkekeh, “biar ntar malem bisa begadang ya, main bertiga,” katanya usil.

“Yohan tolol,” gerutu Hangyul.

“Hangyul nggak seneng main bertiga? Bukannya enak?” tanya Yuvin serius, wajahnya dihadapkan ke Hangyul, mata menatap lurus-lurus.

“Diem,” Hangyul menepuk dada Yuvin keras-keras. “Padahal lo tau lo jago bikin enak,” tambahnya, walaupun yang ini sangat-sangat pelan, tapi Yuvin dengar, jadi dia senyum-senyum aja biar pacarnya yang satu ini nggak semakin salah tingkah.

“Ikut kelonan nggak, Gyul?” tanya Yohan dari pelukan Yuvin.

“Dibilang panas!”

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia beringsut dan menempel di punggung Yuvin, wajahnya dibenamkan di tengkuk Yuvin yang wangi.

* * *

Bangun-bangun mereka berkeringat sebadan-badan.

Hangyul mengeluh panas lagi (memang dia yang paling nggak tahan panas) dan bilang kalau mau mandi. Yuvin dan Yohan berpandang-pandangan kemudian sepakat untuk ikut mandi bareng Hangyul.

Kalau ternyata sejam kemudian mereka baru selesai karena mereka sibuk bermain-main, dua tangan Yuvin dipakai untuk melingkari dua anggota tubuh tertentu milik dua kekasihnya, dan miliknya sendiri diurus oleh dua tangan berotot itu, toh hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu.


End file.
